Dear Somebody
by allyyyy
Summary: Two PCA kids. One letter. A story about two people at PCA who write letters to each other, and who do not even know who each other are. A story about finding yourself. Not really bad. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Somebody**

**Read the summary.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Dear Somebody.**

**Dear Somebody, **

**I don't know who the heck you are. All I know is I am very bored and I decided to write a letter to anyone. If you don't go to PCA, don't respond. If you don't even know what PCA is, umm...don't respond. Don't tell me your name. I don't care what it is. I just want to share my boring, yet sometimes interesting life with someone. Reply please.**

**Signed,**

**Bored as Heck.**

_Dear Bored As Heck, _

_I don't know who the heck you are either. I don't care. You sound like a "normal" person, and that, I like. I go to PCA, too. So don't worry, I'm not some psycho out to "have some fun" with you. Hmm, I think I'd like to hear about your "boring, yet sometimes interesting life". Please share it with me. I'm bored enough here. _

_Signed, _

_Interested._

**Hmm...hm...I think I like this idea. It might be cute. Tell me if ya like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Somebody**

**Kal-of-the-Kalemi****: I'm glad you like it! And, you'll find out who it is.**

**Norwegianchick101****: I actually have no clue who it is yet. All I know is I will know by the next chapter.**

**twinkleestar: I'm glad you like it!**

**youknowyouluvme01****: Of course I'll continue!**

**can't think****: That, I do not know.**

**DramaQueen3303****: I'm dying to know who they are, too. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Dear Interested, **

**I'm glad you want to get to know me. It makes me feel good about myself. Oh, that sounded so retarded, but that's kinda how I feel today. First, I got up late. (As usual.) My way-to-hyper room mate was being a total pain in my (well, you know what I mean.) Then, she decides she has to borrow one of my outfits. She has plenty of outfits, and she wants to borrow mine. Can you believe it? Ugh! Then, I go to get my Hellogoodbye cd, and I can't find it. UGH! So, then this big jerk asks me if I want to make out with him. School is out tomorrow. Then we have a whole summer. Maybe we can still write to each other then. I have to go, one of my room mates just walked in. Write later.**

**As Always,**

**Bored As Heck**

_Dear Bored As Heck, _

_I decided to change my name. It's going to be umm...Fabio. Fabio is a cool name. Ha, I understand about your roommate problems. Do you have Mr. Bender? He's horrible. He partnered me up with the WORST partner ever. The weird part is, I like her. I got a guitar and I want to take up lessons to try and impress her. Good idea? I'll write later. I have an algebra test to study for._

_Your Hair Dude, _

_Fabio

* * *

_

**I LOVE this. I'm sorry. It seems cute to me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Somebody**

**youknowyouluvme01****: Okay, I hope you like it. I don't know...maybe...hmm...just read the chapter.**

**DramaQueen3303****: Ha, thanks.**

**Noelle Joi****: Thank you!**

**rupertsbabe****: I'm really glad you like it!**

**Lorelei Jessica Gilmore Jessi****: Hmm...you might be right...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Dear Interested, **

**Okay, it's summer break. Can you believe it? I finally got your address, but I don't know who you are. Hmm...Beverly Hills. Seems interesting there. I have a summer job. Working at the Dairy Queen a couple of blocks from my house. Ugh. I have to go. My dad needs me in the living room. He's trying yoga. Scary, huh?**

**I'll write later.**

**As Always,**

**Bored As Heck**

_Dear Bored As Heck, _

_Ha, yoga. I've never seen a man do yoga. Is it scary? Is he wearing tights? Did you run away when you saw him doing it? Ha, I know, I'm asking a lot of questions. I'm just bored. Bored As Heck. Wow, Dairy Queen. Do you think you can get me a free banana split? Ha. I say ha a lot, don't I? Beverly Hills, that's where I wanna be. Yeah, right. It's horrible here. My dad never pays attention to me. My step mom...okay, one of them, is always at the mall buying new clothes. Louisiana, huh? How are you doing? Louisiana sounds awesome. Well, I'll write later._

_Your Hair Dude, _

_Fabio

* * *

_

**Okay, I've decided who they are! You have to guess! And just know by your instincts. I'm glad you guys love it! I'll write later. And, I'll be gone Wed.-Sunday, so I won't be able to update. If you read As the Rain Falls, I have a GREAT idea on what to do with it, but sadly, you won't find out until I get back. Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Somebody**

**xxBritsterxx****: I'm glad you love it. Thanks!**

**Callmemaddy****: Hmm...you have to wait. I'm glad you like it!**

**2CUTE4U-IVY****: I can't tell you! But keep guessing...I'm glad you like it!**

**Norwegianchick101****: I'm not telling!**

**rupertsbabe****: I know it's really short...but I think I'm just going to keep it one letter a chapter for now. Trust me, it'll be more than one letter a little later on.**

**stardust104****: Aw, does this mean I'm a great writer? Ha, probably not. But I'm glad you like it!**

**Lorelei Jessica Gilmore Jessi: You don't know that...**

**youknowyouluvme01****: You don't know that either...but please keep reading.**

**DramaQueen3303****: I'm glad you like it! **

**Chapter 4**

**Dear Fabio, **

**Ugh, my Dad ripped his pants. Ew. The sight was completely disgusting. I almost threw up. And the most pathetic thing about it, was his boxers. Yeah, they were happy bunny boxers. Ew. I got fired from Dairy Queen. Obviously I didn't give this lady the right stuff that she ordered. So, she started annoying me and I told her if she wasn't happy with her service to go behind the counter and make it herself. So, she did, and I cussed at her, and she cussed back, and then I slapped her. So, I'm guessing I can't get you that banana split. Sorry. And your parents. Wow. They probably don't spend much time with you either. I guess I am luckier than I thought. Oh, but I did get a new job. I work at Hollister. Ugh, it's full of a bunch of preps and they spray way too much cologne and perfume in there. Well, I have to go now. My dad wants me to help my little sister get ready for her "kiddy date". It'll be adorable. **

**As Always,**

**Bored As Heck**

_Dear Bored As Heck, _

_Okay, you definitely sound like a girl I know from PCA. And your dad sounds...not too far from normal. Yeah, you are lucky. The Dairy Queen incident...whoa. That lady got what she deserved. And hey! I shop at Hollister. So you shouldn't call me a prep. My dad went to Hollywood for the whole summer now. He has a big project to work on. So now, I'm stuck here all by myself with Vicky. (My step mom who gets way to many facelifts.) Life is...whatever. I don't get it. At all. How can a life that seems so perfect be so...screwed? At school, I act like some stuck up jerk. That's not me at all. After I think about it, I see that maybe I should change. I really like this one girl. She's always like "Screw you, Fabio" but I don't care. I like her anyways. I have no clue why, after the way she treats me. Well, I have to go. Vicky wants me to show her which way you screw in a light bulb. Yeah, she is a dumb blonde. _

_Your Hair Dude, _

_Fabio_

**Okay, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! But, here it is. Hope you like it. I think I gave you some clues. Some good ones, too. So, I hope ya like! Review, sweeties!**

**Oh, by the way, I want you guys to check out an awesome band. (If you haven't already.)**

**Hellogoodbye.**

**They so totally rock. I love them! **

**Those are my last and final words.**

**Soo...review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SpAzZzZzAtTaCk****: ) I'm glad you like it!**

**hjj48jc42****: Thanks. Glad you like it.**

**wickedelphie33****: Ha, I just use the spell check. And sometimes I make up my own words, like fabulosity or whatever, so yeah. **

**monkeypants17****: Trust me, I give hints in pretty much every chapter. I'm glad you like it!**

**tutorgrl323****: Or do you? Hehe, glad you like it!**

**stardust104****: Aw, I'm a great writer! Yay! And I understood what you wrote. I understand a lot of things that most people don't.**

**-wweadik-****: Yay! I'm glad you like it.**

**alborotadora2325****: Of course they're really on the show!**

**xxBritsterxx****: Err...I am going to make them meet! It's going to be fabulous, too. You'll see. There will be like, 30 chapters. But, yeah, glad you like it.**

**sunrisesong15****: I am.**

**fairytale-x3****: Hmm...is it?**

**DramaQueen3303****: You should know by now! )**

**Dear Somebody**

**Chapter 5**

**Dear Fabio, **

**The Dairy Queen incident was fun. You would have laughed. Like the other employees did. Okay, I was the only one who laughed. But...it was funny. Kind of. YOU'RE A PREP. I kind of figured it when you said "Fabio". I mean, you focus on your hair. Prep. How can your Dad just leave you like that? I mean, did he even talk to you about it? My Dad would never do that. I know what you mean. At school, I act like some tough bully, but really, I'm not. Aw, I say "Screw you" all the time. It's to this one boy. He's a self centered jerk and I hate him...but I kind of like him. Good luck with Vicky. **

**As Always,**

**Bored As Heck**

_Dear Bored As Heck, _

_You called me a prep! How could you? Err...I told you not to. I'm used to it from my Dad. I'm just glad he didn't go to Paris this time. I think you should give this guy a chance. I mean, put yourself in his position. He probably doesn't have a clue what'd going on. I mean, maybe he doesn't think he's arrogant or self centered or whatever. I mean, sometimes I act like an egotistical maniac. But, hey, we're guys, what are we thinking most of the time? I mean, come on, we're jerks. All of us. Only some are really great, genuine guys that actually just try to pretend that they're better than the rest. But, whatever you think. Just give him a chance. I have to go. My roommate is coming over here while his step-mom and dad go on their honeymoon. _

_Your Hair Dude, _

_Fabio_

**Okay, I updated! Yay! Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long. For those who read As The Rain Falls, well, it's kind of on hiatus for a while. I promise I'll update it soon. **

**Review, honeys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**State of Pandemonium**Lyss is a nickname for me. lol. Well, the answer to your question is simple. They mailed each others addresses and I just didn't write it out. Haha, thanks for the review.

**luckystar101**There's a clue at the bottom of the page if you're willing to do research. wink wink

**Shattered.Fragments.Of.The.Broken.Heart: **Yes, Fabio. Hehe.

**madlyido**Thanks. Glad you like it.

**Lorelei Jessica Gilmore Jessi: **You'll find out soon enough.

**My.Heart.Torn.To.Pieces.**Glad you like it!

**DramaQueen3303**Thanks for the review!

**XXbritsterXX**Thanks!

**chichicutie24**Wow...you just gave me a really good idea.

**rupertsbabe**I hope this is ASAP. Hehe.

**Callmemaddy**I'm wondering if you know who it is now...

**monkeypants17**Thanks for reviewing!

**SpAzZzZzAtTaCk**Soong enough? l0l.

**Dear Somebody**

**Chapter 6**

**Dear Fabio, **

**Ya know what? I've been thinking about you nonstop. I quit my job. So now, I'm working at Starbucks. Mmm...I love coffee! So now, my whole family gets discount cappuccinos and lattes and everything you can imagine. And I'm actually doing good there. I'm trying to get employee of the month. Amazing if that happens, with my attitude and everything. How're things for you? I'm going to California with my dad while he's on business, so maybe we could meet up or something. Having fun with your roommate? Write back soon. **

**As Always,**

**Bored As Heck**

_Dear Bored As Heck, _

_Wow, I feel really special since you're thinking of me. Starbucks, huh? Yeah, I love coffee, too. Me and my roommate are getting along really well, and he says hey. I don't want to give him away so I'll call him "Dude that gets chased by foreign exchange students", or "Fez". Haha, Fez. I'd love to see you when you come to California. That'd be great. Well, I have to go now. And good luck with employee of the month. _

_Your Hair Dude, _

_Fabio_

**Hey. Starbucks. It's mentioned in another one of my stories and the couple is in there. So I guess I'm giving it away. Sorry it's so short, but I knew I had to update some time. Sorry it took so long.**

**As for my other stories, most are on hiatus. I can't come up with anything and I'm in need of ideas. Below are the following stories I need help on.**

"**As The Rain Falls"**

"**Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" – Long awaited sequel to "Singled Out".**

"**I'm Gone"**

**It'd be nice for ideas!**


End file.
